wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Torien mac Carteigh
Background Torien was born into a simple life of catching and processing cod for one of the numerous merchants in Kul Tiras. Growing up in this small, unheard of fishing outport in what he describes as the "West north-east part of tha island" there was never enough to stimulate or entertain him in any way. School never interested him, so he dropped out at the age of 12 (like most boys from the village) to aid his father and uncle out in the boat. He was known in town as mischievious and likely to convince your daughter to run off into the woods with him in the middle of the night. He never really kept a girlfriend, preferring to hop from one to the other until it got him into trouble with the girls' fathers or the girl themselves. At the age of 18 the Kul Tiras marine corps had sent a recruiter through his town, so to escape the inevitable life of breaking his back for no reward, he joined. When he joined the marines he got to spend a year in Boralus for training and what he refers to as the "Fookin' around grace period." He would sharpen swords, assemble and disassemble guns and polish armour for three months until he was finally assigned to a job where he had to neutralize a black market trade boss who was confirmed to supply pirates with armaments. After that, his unit gained a bit more reknown and were assigned to merchant convoys where they got their salt and were trusted to diffusing pirate armadas and naga raids. After eight hard years of fighting he is now pitched in Stormwind to drink away his amassed savings and mingle with the locals. Involvement Torien is now residing in Stormwind- a little intimidated by it's size compared to his hometown and even Boralus. While he has fun vegetating in bars and pubs drinking pints and whiskey as if clean water is no longer availible on the whole of Azeroth, he does get a little stir crazy. Noting how much trouble there is all over the Eastern Kingdoms he has decided to look for some mercenary work whenever it should come up. For his recent 27th birthday, Torien's cousin (who is a merchant from Boralus) procured two invites to a very exclusive "gun show" of sorts in Khaz Modan. At the show, a Dwarven company named the Stormstrike Arms co. had invented two new types of firearms: revolvers and repeating rifles. Torien invested a fair chunk of his savings into purchasing a new collection of these weapons (roughly 3.500 gold coins) as well as smelting down his old bullets and parts of his old guns as scrap metal for extra cash. Since moving to Stormwind he has befriended the staff at the Shady Serpent Tavern. There he has picked up a few jobs and is usually where he starts his night of debauchery. After meeting an elderly paladin with too much free time in a tavern one night, Torien now has the whim in mind to start a small group of seven private military contractors, one from each of the original seven human kingdoms. Torien, now under the full employ of the Covenant, is managing the three trading cogs and personally captaining one. While he almost exclusively does Covenant jobs he will still take his own private ventures from small-time, high paying clients. Strategy The best way to kill Torien quickly and efficiently is to slip something toxic into his drink when he's plastered and won't taste any difference. As a seasoned drinker, however, it would be a very novice move to poison his drink while sober as he will detect the smell right away. He is easy to sneak up on, if you can find him. He likes to pub-crawl and if he finds a willing woman he'll end up at her place as he doesn't have a permanent residence in the city. It wouldn't be a problem to put a bullet in his brains or sword in his spine when he's hunched over the bar. He doesn't wear any clothes that will seperate him from an innocent civilian so only by his sword and anchor marine tattoo on his inside right forearm. Even though he doesn't cary any weapon in plain sight, he has a large splitting knife in his satchel next to his revolver. In combat he wears an assortment of light mail an the plate from his old marine uniform (he bribed the quartermaster to keep it.) Believing that it's "Hard to find a quality Alliance-issue breastplate d'ese days" he wears his old breastplate and his Kul Tiras green helmet and spaulders. He will carry a sword (sometimes two) and a dagger, both of which he is proficient with. He excels with use of a rapier, cutlss and shortsword and can feign ability with pretty much every other weapon except for polearms. While he is formidible in a sword fight, he is just waiting for you to get tired so he can pull is pistol and end you. He is a crackshot with the pistol and has an acceptable skill with a rifle, blunderbuss or crossbow. Quotes - I ain't an alcoholic, alcoholics go to meetings, I'm a drunk. - Binge drinkin's only a problem if you talk about it. - You Light-fiends're always goin' on about silver with ya Silver Hand and Argent Dawn, like ya think silver is gonna solve your problems. Well, I got some bite-marks on me arse from some time I spent with some skank down in Goldshire, you wanna rub a little silver on 'em an' see what happens? Trivia - Regarding the aforementioned mercenary outfit, I am looking for a member from Stromgarde, Alterac, Stormwind, Gilneas and Dalaran to complete this RP group. If anyone is interested they can message me on wyrmrestaccord.net or send an in-game mail. - His last name has now been retconned as 'McCarteigh' because I think it sounds better. - Speaks with an Irish accent. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters